More Than My Cute Little Sister
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Kotori's POV (Mata coklat itu,rambut biru itu,yg dapat menenangkan diriku) (Andai dia tau jika aku selalu memikirkannya,mengkhawatirkannya saat dia harus mendapatkan hati Spirit yg sangat berbahaya) (Dia tetap tersenyum apapun keadaannya,selalu membuatku tenang)


**"More Than My Cute Little Sister"**

_Pairing : Itsuka Shido-Itsuka Kotori_  
_Genre : Romance_  
_Author : Fabiorifky Irawan P._

_Disclaimer : Kochi Tachibana_  
_Warning : CANON, No EYD, Gaje, Garing dsb_

Happy Reading ^_^

Di ruang Komando Fraxinus...

"Huh ! Tidak ada tugas selama ini !" gerutu Kotori yg sedang ngemut permen kesukaannya sambil duduk santai di kursi Komando.  
"Kemungkinan yg terakhir adalah Miku Izayoi." jelas Reine datar.  
"Yah, libur panjangku..." ucap Shido lega.  
"Hmmm, apa boleh buat? Siapa yg ingin liburan?" seru Kotori sambil tersenyum.  
"Yeeeeeey !" sambut para Kru Ratatoskr dgn penuh dukacita,eh sukacita. :P :D

Malam hari di Rumah Spirit...

"Yosh, mari kita berpesta untuk menyambut sang pemrakarsa libur panjang Ratatoskr." seru Shido ditengah2 acara pesta kecil2an.  
"Jangan terlalu dibesar2kan. Sudah lama juga aku ingin liburan dan berkumpul seperti ini. Langsung saja, ayo kita mulai pestanya." ucap Kotori bersemangat.

Pestapun dimulai dengan hiruk-pikuk canda tawa diantara semua yg hadir disitu (termasuk Kru Ratatoskr) dan berakhir dgn teparnya semua orang karena kelelahan (kecuali Shido dan Kotori)  
Miku dan para Kru yg lelah karena menyanyi selama beberapa jam,si kembar Yamai yg kekenyangan karena duel makan melawan Tohka,dan Kurumi yg juga kelelahan karena habis main game menembak.

"Eh, Kotori kemana ya?" tanya Shido pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Kemungkinan dia ada di atap, dia memberitahuku untuk melihat bintang malam ini. Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya." jelas Reine yg tiba2 terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengajak para Spirit masuk ke kamar masing2. (Tadi pada tepar di ruang tamu)  
"Oh, baiklah. Arigatou, Reine-san." ucap Shido sambil melempar senyum pada Petugas Analisa Ratatoskr itu.

Sementara di atas atap...

"Indahnya... Seandainya kakak ada disini." gumam Kotori dalam lamunannya yg terbawa keindahan langit malam.  
Tiba2 Shido muncul dan sengaja mengagetkannya dari belakang  
"Hey,kenapa kau belum tidur,Kotori?" tanya Shido setelah memukul pundak Kotori pelan.  
"S-Shido... um... tidak apa apa ! Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang kok !" elak Kotori yg sedang gugup dan bingung karena orang yg dipikirkannya datang tiba2.  
"Oh, bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya Shido yg sekarang dalam posisi berdiri disamping Kotori.  
"Um...boleh" jawab Kotori lembut namun sebenarnya dia sedang malu.  
Akhirnya Shido duduk disamping Kotori.

"Bintangnya indah ya,Kotori? Apalagi saat melihatnya dengan seseorang yg tersayang" ucap Shido sambil tersenyum pada Kotori.  
Jleb ! 1 kali kalimat Shido membuatnya harus menyembunykan rona merah diwajahnya.  
"I-Iya,kau benar." jawab Kotori yg tengah tersipu malu saat kakak angkatnya itu menatapnya.

Kotori's POV  
(Mata coklat itu,rambut biru itu,yg dapat menenangkan diriku)  
(Andai dia tau jika aku selalu memikirkannya, mengkhawatirkannya saat dia harus mendapatkan hati Spirit yg sangat berbahaya)  
(Dia tetap tersenyum apapun keadaannya, selalu membuatku tenang)

"Em, Kotori...Apa kau ingat saat kau adu pendapat dengan Mana?" tanya Shido pada Kotori (Date A Live Episode 7)

Duar ! 2 kali kalimat Shido sukses membuatnya menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Dan kau masih ingat kan apa yg kuucapkan sebelum aku menyegel kekuatan Spiritmu?" (Date A Live Episode 12)

"K-kau bilang kau mencintaiku hanya sebatas adikmu sendiri." gerutu Kotori saat dia ingat yg dikatakan Shido tempo hari di Fraxinus setelah pertempuran melawan Tobiichi Origami.

"Kau tau? Saat aku mendengar kata2mu sebelum aku menciummu, aku sadar aku telah menyia2kan perasaan wanita yg tumbuh dewasa dan selama ini sangat dekat denganku."

Boom ! 3 kali kalimat Shido tepat mengenai jantung Kotori,membuat jantung Kotori berdebar.

"J-jadi,benarkah itu, Onni-chan?" tanya Kotori lembut dan malu2.  
"Apa menurutmu tatapanku ini bohong?" balas Shido sambil mengubah posisinya dan Kotori hingga mereka saling menatap.  
Kotori merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yg indah karena sekarang kakaknya yg tersayang ada didepannya, memegang kedua bahunya, dan menatapnya dalam2.  
Blush ! Rona merah yg benar2 merah terlukis di kedua pipi Kotori.

Perlahan, wajah Shido mulai mendekat...

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Kotori yg masih dalam posisi berhadapan dgn Shido (karena Kotori masih memakai pita hitam,jadi kecenderungan tegas masih ada dalam diri Kotori).  
"Tentu saja aku mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari adik kecilku yg imut." jawab Shido.  
"A-Apa ini sungguhan?" tanya Kotori sekali lagi (Walaupun Kotori memakai pita hitam,dia tetap punya sisi lemah saat berdekatan dgn Shido,kakaknya sendiri,walaupun hanya sedikit)  
"Aku serius,Kotori. Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi agar kau percaya?" jawab Shido yg mulai serius,namun tak lupa senyumannya.  
"Um... Apa boleh buat... kalau kau memaksa..." ucap Kotori malu2.

Wajah Shido semakin mendekat,cm demi cm menuju wajah Kotori,hingga nafas mereka saling bertemu.

Dan...CUP !

Bibir Shido akhirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Kotori yg disaksikan oleh ribuan bintang,bulan,dan...  
Tobiichi Origami yg sedang iseng jalan2 didepan Rumah Spiritpun melihatnya. (Oh,gawat ! )

Dengan mode stalkernya, diam2 Origami naik ke atas atap Rumah Spirit dgn memanjat tangga darurat disebelah Rumah Spirit.

2 menit kemudian,ciuman Shido dan Kotori terlepas perlahan, karena mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.  
"Em, apa kau percaya sekarang?" tanya Shido.  
"Aku percaya. Arigatou, Onii-chan." jawab Kotori lembut seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shido (habis ciuman langsung ke posisi awal duduk).

"Apa yg baru saja kalian berdua lakukan malam2 begini?" tanya Origami yg sudah ada dibelakang mereka berdua.  
Shido refleks memutar kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara tersebut yg ternyata...Origami !  
"O-Origami?! Sejak kapan kau...?" ucap Shido terkejut.  
"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Kotori dengan santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Origami.  
"Akan kubunuh kau, Efreet !" jawab Origami pelan sambil melempar death-glare ke arah Kotori.  
"Oh, jadi kau menantangku lagi? baiklah, kuterima !" ucap Kotori santai lalu berdiri dgn posisi menghadap ke arah Origami.

"Mode Bertempur, dipasang." seru Origami  
"Elohim Gibor !" seru Kotori tak mau kalah.  
"O, Oi ! Apa kalian akan bertempur disini? Ini sudah malam, jgn bertempur disini." seru Shido ditengah2 death-glare antara Origami dan Kotori.  
"Diamlah ! Ini pertempuran kami !" seru kedua gadis yg sudah siap dalam posisi tempur sambil melotot ke arah Shido.

"Haaaaaaaah !" seru keduanya lalu pertempuran yg berisikpun dimulai, menimbulkan beberapa ledakan dan pukulan antar benda keras yg mengagetkan warga dan RT setempat (Lho?)

-The End-


End file.
